Many automotive control systems include component parts such as sensors and solenoids. Often, electrical connections in these sensors and solenoids are made by an automated soldering apparatus. In a common process, two or more insulated wires are dipped into a thimble filled with liquid solder to form an electrical connection and then removed.
The present invention recognizes that as the insulated wires are joined by this process, a portion of the insulating jacket nearest to the soldered connection melts and becomes a waste product that sticks to the thimble as the connected wires are removed. Over time, this waste product, commonly known as dross, accumulates along the upper edge of the thimble. The accumulated dross can decrease the quality of soldered connections and must be removed regularly to prevent failure of these connections.
The present invention understands that the dross may be removed manually after a predetermined number of soldering cycles. Unfortunately, manually removing the dross increases the down time of the soldering machine and as such, increases production costs. Moreover, manually removing the dross can increase the likelihood of injury to a machine operator from the toxic lead fumes emitted by the solder or from the high operating temperatures necessary to keep the solder molten.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.